Unexpected romance
by OmniStories
Summary: Kate catches Claws and Scar in a compromising position after setting them up for Patrol duty. Meanwhile Lyle and link pressure garth to do something that gets him in trouble with Kate...again
1. Chapter 1

**A****uthor's announcement**

**The omega wolves are getting an upgrade they will be as strong as the alphas now...that is all.**

It was a beautiful normal day in Jasper in fact every omega was out playing except for the alphas of course. Kate stood before Claws and Scar as she partnered them up to go on patrol however claws wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Why him?!"Claws whined causing Kate to look at her "because you can't be trusted to be with Garth alone." Claws scoffed "Come on it was just one time." Kate crossed her arms and looked at her "Yeah and your thinking about doing it again with him,twice if you're horny enough."

Claws opened her mouth but closed it "Look scar is not a bad guy besides you've went hunting with him numerous times you seemed ok with it then."Kate said crossing her arms "that was a mask kate to hide my true feelings i can't stand scar at all." Kate only sighed "Well wear it again patrolling the territory with scar won't kill you." Kate said walking away leaving claws alone pouting.

Then she looked towards scar who just stared and walked away.

**Minutes later**

Claw and scar were walking in Silence around the territory claws had her arms crossed in a pouty mood while scar had a normal expression. "You know this isn't a perfect team up for me either.."scar said claws just side eyed him "I'd rather have any other girl than the one who sleeps with married wolves."scar said which made her look at him in shock.

"She told you?!"

"Yep,I must say claws I'm shock you would do something like that,Have you no boundaries?"Scar asked claws groaned in Annoyance "no one else saw or heard us it was going to be a secret we would take to our graves,besides garth knows not to do it anymore."

**Meanwhile**

"Guys i can't."Garth said sadly and annoyed he was standing in front of a beautiful grey furred alpha female wolf along side the two brothers Link and Lyle who's trying to get garth to have a little fun with the female alpha.

Lyle scoffed "Why because big bad kate says so,come on garth take some risks." Garth shook his head "No way I'm already on probation,and besides you two should know better than to mess with kate." Link laughed "We ain't afraid of her." Despite being eastern wolves link and Lyle have a history with kate dating all the way back to the beginning of alpha school. Lyle and link have been know to pick on Kate only for her to kick the crap outta them immediately after.

**Quick ****Montague **

(1:Kate was sitting between link and Lyle eating carabu for lunch time at alpha school then out of nowhere link spit on the deer she was eating for no reason. Kate sat there with her mouth a gap as link chuckled hutch who sat across from them just shook his head knowing what's gonna happen next then Kate tackled link to the ground hitting him repeatedly.

**(2:**kate was standing talking to a female alpha when Lyle snuck up behind her and slapped her ass really hard causing her to jump and yelp in pain. Lyle laughed loudly as kate growled at him "How dare you?!" She chased him around for a little bit before catching up to him and tackled him behind a bush their legs the only things visible.

**(3:**kate was sitting next to a tree meditating when Link and Lyle snuck up on her and lifted her up and threw her into a nearby mud puddle although it wasn't big enough to cover her completely in mud it still ruined her appearance. Kate growled and punched them both across the faces.

**End montage**

"Come on garth,none of us will tell no soul."Lyle pressed garth looked at the female who smiled warmly causing garth to sigh "Fine." Link and lyle grinned as Garth pulled his loincloth down and so did the female then she got on her hands and knees then Garth got down on one knee and proceeded to slowly enter into the female until...

"Garth!"a female voice roared Garth jumped as did link and Lyle and the female as Kate stomped over to them "Are you freaking kidding me with this?!" Garth was scrambling to his feet pulling up his loincloth. "Ugh That's it everyone to my den now." Kate commanded however only Garth and the female obeyed she stared at link and Lyle with a angry scowl "I'm sorry are you hard of hearing?" Lyle grinned "You're sexy when you're mad." This caused Kate to growl angrly.

**Meanwhile**

It's been a full hour with Scar and Claw they barely said a word to each other that's because secretly they were admiring each other this is the first time they've noticed how good-looking eachother where. Claw noticed how muscular scar was and it made he sweaty then she looked at his crotch she could only imagine how big it was which made her mouth water.

Meanwhile scar was absolutely awestruck at how sexy claw looked her robust chest and round ass made him hard already. They paced around for awhile going up and down the territory lines claws was walking in front of scar her asscheeks swaying and jiggling a little with each step she too which nearly sent scar over the edge. "Hang on claw i have to pee."Scar said stopping next to a tree and pulled his wolf out and began peeing Claws had her back turned but slowly glanced back and saw his wolf which made her drool at this point claws couldn't take it anymore she wanted him inside her...right now.

Scar finished peeing and put his wolf away "Ok let's continue."He said about to walk but claws put her arm infront of him making him stop and look at her confused. "Um what's up?"he said then out of nowhere claws pulled him into a deep passionate kiss scar was taken completely off guard but he enjoyed it their tongues wrestled for control until claws pulled away.

Then claws grabbed his wrist and led him behind a big bush.

**Meanwhile**

Garth,The female,Link and lyle were standing in a line while kate paced back and forth yelling like a mother who caught their kids doing something bad. "I can't believe you did it again garth and after i just had this talk with you!" "He was hesitant to do it at first."The female meekly said in defense of Garth but kate didn't want to hear it right now "I'll deal with you in a minute." She snapped making the female flinch.

"Give me one good reason i shouldn't tell lilly right now." Kate growled There was a minute of silence until Lyle spoke with a laugh "I could eat you out." Link chuckled at that but it only managed to infuriate kate further. "you two,Shut it."She growled then looked at garth "We'll continue this later." She then motioned him to leave and he did then she turned her sights on the female "aren't you married?" The female gulped then nodded causing her to shake her head in disgust then she glared at link and Lyle "And what's your excuse?"

"No excuse,we just like a good time."link said with a grin then Lyle spoke with a creepy voice "Do you like having a good time?" Kate smiled mockingly "I do like having a good time...with my mate Humphrey." Lyle's smile dropped at the mention of Humphrey.

"What were you two thinking talking garth into mating with another wolf,when you know he's married?!" Link scoffed "come on Kate try to be a little daring once in a while,Cheating on your mate and not knowing whether or not you'll be caught is quite the rush." Kate was absolutely dumbfounded as she looked at them completely shock at the fact they think cheating is fun as hell.

"Pigs!,both of you are pigs!"Kate exclaimed in anger which made link and Lyle chuckle "oink oink bitch." Link said mockingly this sent kate over the edge as she charged and tackled both of them to the ground. The female wolf flinched as she saw kate punch link and Lyle non stop then she kneed them in the crotch causing them to groan in pain.

**Moments later**

Kate was walking the forest still livid she mumbled profanity and cursing link and Lyle "Oink oink bitch,Who the hell they think they are ugh?!"She mumbled under her breath. She sighed then put on a calm face as she remembered why she's out here to check on Scar and claws deep down she was actually praying they haven't murdered each other.

Kate was walking towards the end of their territory when she heard giggling and moaning she noticed it was coming from the big bush in front of her and she saw loincloth's and a bra on the ground. kate was confused at first then brushed it off as a couple having sex in broad daylight which is not unheard of. "Ugh get a den you two."Kate mumbled although in a both disgust and joking manner she turned to continue on then something made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Oh you're so big." "And you're so tight."

Kate recognized those voices as Scar and claw she had her mouth a gap in surprise then she hesitantly went over to the bush and peaked behind it and her suspicions were confirmed Scar was fucking claws in the ass really hard Scar gritted his teeth as he thrusted harder and harder Claws wasn't even moving as was just lying there with her ass in the air and her face was buried in the ground as she gripped the dirt.

"Claws!"kate gasped in shock scar stopped thrusting and turned his head to look at kate his eyes widened in complete embarrassment claw raised her head up from the ground and looked at kate and chuckled nervously "Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

Claw and Scar were standing in front of Kate clothed and embarrassed meanwhile kate was trying to make sense of the situation. "I...i can not believe what i witnessed..i mean it's completely unreal!"kate exclaimed completely awestruck.

Claw and Scar looked at each other confused "uh Kate it's really not that big a deal,wolves have sex all the time."Scar said calmly kate glanced at him deadpan "I know that scar,it's you two having sex is a big deal to me i mean what happened to all that shit about you not standing him?!"

Claw's face went red "well he's okay." Kate stared at both of them with a blank face then smiled "No he's not claw...otherwise you wouldn't have him pound your ass into next year,what's your true feelings about him?" Claws groaned in embarrassment "Ok fine he's...wonderful he's everything i want in a boyfriend."

Kate raised an eyebrow "i hope we aren't talking about muscles and dicks." Claws scratched her head meekly "No." Kate crossed her arms again "then why claws i wanna know what made you change your mind?"

Claws tried to think of a reason then simply gave up "Alright...it was because of his dick and i know that makes me shallow but..." Kate immediately interrupted her "I'm gonna stop you right there,and ask scar a question:Why do you like her?"

Scar's eyes darted left and right knowing his answer would probably anger kate "She has sexy breasts?"scar responded earning him a dirty look from Kate then she took off her bra revealing her perfect c cup breasts then she groped them and shook them a little "So do i." Scar looked at her not knowing what to say except "And...an ass i would...like to...fuck nonstop." Kate only pulled down her loincloth and turned around crossing her arms showing Scar and claws her well toned round ass.

"Believe me...you have no idea how many wolves have told me they would do that same very thing." Scar gulped as he felt like he was being scolded "My point is scar you can find those features on pretty much every girl here:Me,Lilly,Princess,Sweets and candy the list goes on."

Scar hung his head embarrassed then kate put her clothes back on and faced the couple again "Through out the years I've heard wolves say they like another wolf because they have big dicks or pretty faces,quite frankly I'm getting sick of it no relationship should be built exclusively on looks so here's what i want you guys to do i what you to go on a date get to know each other a little more spend time with each other and not on top of each other."

Claws and Scar looked at kate weirdly then nodded not wanting to make things worse kate motioned them to leave and which they did Kate watched them leave she shook her head and sighed "They're not gonna listen."


End file.
